Reverberance
by Rinkusu
Summary: A second coming and the wolves find themselves in a reality soon to end much as the last one did. Is fate unchangeable or is the Eternal Garden they've been searching for just beyond the guise of man?
1. Smog City

I do not by any means own the copyrights to Wolf's Rain.  
  
...And the prophecies fortold not one, but two great quests of those born from the moon.  
  
-Ookami no Hohoemi  
  
Reverberance  
  
By: GenkiKunoichi  
  
Ch1 Smog City  
  
"Toboe! You're gonna make us late for school! Hurry!"  
  
"I'll be there soon, I just have to feed Kaori-san"  
  
A monotonous drizzle of rain had begun to fall, soaking through to the dilapidated core of the immense city. A haze had accumulated, yet was paid no mind as the inhabitants busied themselves with living.  
  
A young boy, clad in a traditional school uniform sat on his haunches, calmly soothing the mewling bays of a tiny kitten residing in a box down one of the winding alleyways.  
  
"Kaori-san, it's okay! I'll be back later to feed you again! The rain won't get you!" His words seemed to quell the feline's cries and he gave a grin of reassurance, uncaring to the curious scrutiny of passerbys as he continued speaking.  
  
"Once I get Grandma to agree, you'll be living with us and--!"  
  
He was cut short by a commotion in the back of the alleyway. The sound of footsteps gaining in volume made the rapidly decreasing distance apparent and the boy crouched further behind a bin to avoid sight. Shouting echoed after the approaching figure coupled with the clatter of a trashcan meeting sodden concrete.  
  
Suddenly, the running ceased and before him stood the figure of a young man whose eyes, odd as they were, focused immediately at his makeshift hiding spot; they seemed to pierce right through the old bin to peer at the trembling mound before him. The man opened his mouth as if to speak, but cast an uneasy glance in the direction behind him and closed his mouth once more, still staring.  
  
The man Toboe regarded as an 'older teen' wore his hair in shaggy disarray, wearing a simple jacket and blue jeans. He didn't even look like he's reached his twenties yet. There was something oddly determined about him. His stature suggested a proud warrior, like the ones grandma's adventure books spoke of.  
  
For a split second, a fleeting image, almost like a memory, floated through Toboe's mind. Running. Paradise... A princess. He couldn't understand why his mind was drawing up fairytales and old legends in such a position.  
  
Legends and fairytales aren't real.  
  
That thought, brought the youth back to reality. It was suddenly quiet. Everything in the noisy city had ceased to screech and whine under the excruciating workload it usually associated itself with. Silence lapsed all around.  
  
The man's lips moved, mouthing a single word before tearing into an inhuman sprint, once again leaving the bewildered youth. Seconds passed and the sound of the bustling metropolis returned.  
  
Had he seen something else there? Coming into focus he felt the hair on the back of his neck prick upwards. The reverberance of the footsteps dissapeared gradually and Toboe awaited the approach of the other set of feet. Minutes passed, and an eerie calm was all that remained of the scene just moments before.  
  
Glancing at the watch amongst the golden bangles on his wrist, the boy's eyes widened, "Oh NO! I'm LATE!"  
  
Grabbing his overweighted bookback he dashed back out of the alley, scratching 'Kaori-san' behind the ears as he passed her. For now, the meeting with the enigmatic man was placed to the recesses of his mind.  
  
Reaching his destination, his legs almost gave an audible sigh of relief.... until the tardy bell rang.  
  
Still, however the day went as it normally did. He'd almost gotten over the whole incedent altogether by fourth-class period, even. Toboe prided himself on coming to terms with things as promptly as they appeared.  
  
He'd still wondered, however why the man spoke that single word:  
  
"Ookami"  
  
((((  
  
That's it for chapter one. This is just an idea that I had somewhere between episode 26 and episode 30. If I get enough feedback, I'll continue.  
  
...And ookami means wolf. 


	2. Daitoshi Dogs

..And so the encumbrance of the wolves is felt by the entirety that is--  
  
-Ookami no Hohoemi  
  
Reverberance  
  
By: Genki Kunoichi  
  
Ch2 Daitoshi Dogs  
  
The bread at his fingertips was a luscious golden brown curving to form an elongated bun; a hotdog bun, to be precise. Gripping the bag bursting with groceries in his left arm, he quickly consumed the unhealthy snack item in his right, grinning as he did so.  
  
Grocery shopping was always Hige's favorite thing to do.  
  
Ambling along the bustling sidewalk, he hummed an old tune, worn sneakers scraping against the concrete as he did so. Savoring his paradise with closed eyes, he didn't even register the looming storm clouds overhanging the city.  
  
Daitoshi city. Named aptly for its size and population. It was a metropolis paradise all right... for rats, alleycats, and businesmen, of course. Filled with dark passages, masses of people, and surely a few closets chock-full of skeletons.  
  
Still, he'd just be passing through for a bite to eat before heading back to wherever he was going before. Future plans had never been the man's forte.  
  
Noticing his environment had never been a strong point either.  
  
It started with a single drop; landing in the thick mane he proudly called hair. But, as many know, a single drop is only the beginning. Soon, he, and the towering, putrid city were drenched.  
  
Cursing his luck, he sought shelter underneith a large dilapidated edifice, an old factory. It had probably been used many years ago until it became obsolete with the growing technology. Now the building remained: a lifeless shell of it's former splendor.  
  
Minutes passed and the rain hadn't diminished.  
  
Turning his eyes away from the sheets of water pouring from the sky, Hige decided to enter the building on the single notion of, "It might be interesting" His articulate hands gripped the cool damp metal and the door gave a lurch forward with a bit of force.  
  
He was greeted with the eerie interior never to come into use again. Empty boxes lines the walls, filling the void with the smell of molded cardboard and mildew. His overly sensitive nostrils were assaulted with the pugnant smell and his face contorted into a grimace.  
  
Maneuvering around the debris, he inspected the contents of the boxes. 'Dog food?' Withered and worn, small packets containing canine treats of many kinds littered the paper masses, some never opened from the tight vacuum seal.  
  
Rounding another mountain of decrepit heaps, Hige swiveled at a tiny clamor reaching his ears. In his fervor to escape a drenched fate, the man had overlooked the possibility of his refuge already being occupied.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
As soon as his irresolute voice sounded, the noises stopped abruptly and Hige's suspicion of the visitor being no more than a rat grew, along with his confidence as he pushed through the stack of crates impairing his view of the offender.  
  
A glimpse of untainted, pure white flashed into his vision and suddenly, he was on the ground, a snapping, snarling beast growling deep in it's through on top of him.  
  
Whipping out a hand to shield his throat by instinct, the man kicked swiftly at his aggressor, knocking the somewhat fazed out animal back a little and prepared for another assault, not wanting to risk vulnerability at pushing himself back to a quivering stance.  
  
The immense white dog before him, however, didn't attack. Awestruck golden eyes merely stared at the man; it's bloodlust immediately erradicated.  
  
Noting the animal's hesitation, Hige used the moment to drive himself upwards, sliding his legs up and coming to a cautious position. Upon seeing his attacker's expression, however, his eyes softened.  
  
"Hey, buddy, I bet you were just scared...C'mere"  
  
He tried to sooth the animal using the words he felt a child would use, slang included. Wincing at a failed attempt, he watched the dog place distance between them, always watching, it's feet trotting strangly against the cool concrete, large, powerful paws tapering to a lithe, majestic frame.  
  
At that moment, a siren sounded inside the stunned man's head. An air of familiarity accumulated inside his very existance at the simple presence of this creature.  
  
"Kiba"  
  
The word should have been alien to his tongue, but it rolled off like nothing else. He hadn't even known why he spoke it, but the beast standing no more than seven feet away visibly tensed upon hearing.  
  
The familiar feeling that plagued him once again and became unbearable. Suddenly, it felt that a chasm if his heart had been filled, but only partially. He knew this creature at some point, some time. Making up his mind about the situation, Hige took a step forward, trying to coo the enigmatic beast before him.  
  
One-step developed into two and finally, he found himself inching forward, hand outstretched.  
  
The dog's expression didn't waver although it's neck craned a few inches, just enough to feel the young man's human caress before recoiling as if burned. Hige frowned.  
  
"Hey, it's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you, boy.... Kiba"  
  
Again, it felt natural on his tongue.  
  
The moment was short lived, when the dog suddenly jerked back, turning to flee. It's muscular legs tore through the air out of the back exit, where the outside mood had not lifted from the misty gloom.  
  
Feeling almost as if he would soon lose a long lost relative of sorts, Hige bolted through the door as well, stumbling through the rain and cursing at a fallen trashcan before coming to a halt.  
  
Kiba had vanished as quickly as he appeared and Hige almost felt like crying.  
  
Instead, he gave an exasperated sigh and placed his hands, still trembling with the excitement of the chase, into warm fleece pockets and turned back to gather his groceries he had misplaced somewhere along the way.  
  
He'd have to change his diet to something a little bit healthier if he wanted to stay in this town just a bit longer.  
  
It might be interesting.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter number two. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. Yes, I know the future is still very indistinct for our heroine, but I think that it adds to the enigmatic nature of the story. Comments are welcome, as I am unsure as to the continuation of this.  
  
To DarkSakura, I appreciate your feedback on my errors! I fixed them to the best of my knowledge! Thank you for the positive feedback.  
  
Next Chapter: Black Rimmed Glasses  
  
Kunoichi 


	3. Black Rimmed Glasses

Those chosen will experience a revival of the psyche and rouse from a false e—

-Ookami no Hohoemi

Reverberance 

By: GenkiKunoichi

Ch3 Black Rimmed Glasses

The pages were withered and worn, crumbling under forced pressure while the unrelenting, roaming embrace encircled her whole frame, enveloping her senses in a euphoric trance. Zealous tremors travelled throughout her very essence as she stifled a moan. She turned; Instead, her eyesight drifted and she strained her neck, reassuring her records hadn't been disturbed from their previous resting place on the once placid countertop.

"Enough, Hubb. I'm working"

The ministrations refused to cease and her tone took on a more aggressive note.

"Stop it." Sliding herself from underneath him, her arms flew to her supple face, coming to rest at familiar black-rimmed glasses and readjusting them casually.

"But, Cher—"

"Have you heard anything about that new controversial novel that's been spreading, recently?" Her tone was somewhat distracted, emerald eyes focused on the task at hand—restoring her workplace to its former efficiency.

Hubb sighed and withdrew his embrace. This had been the accustomed scenario ever since marriage. Resigning himself to assist his wife in cleaning up the mess he'd caused, the previous inquiry was left unreturned.

Not receiving a response, the striking woman before him continued speaking, "I was going to ask you, since you've got so many connections, that maybe you could snag me a copy...? Hubb?"

"Sure."

The single word confirmation brought a smile to the somewhat strict features.

"Thanks"

A quick peck on the cheek, and his wife vanished down the hallway and out of the front entrance leaving a trail of retreating warmth only evident to the man she had left behind.

Time passed, and his body grew rigid once more, preparing for the daunting tasks ahead; a bittersweet smile lingering halfheartedly in his expression.

_Let us vent for those unable to obtain rightful 'Leaving'. Let us weep for those responsible for discovering the 'Gateway'. Though man remains but a mere babe, oblivious to that which is evident to those in nature. Few know the creature's tales of woe described in the Book of the Moon. Lore is forgotten, and in time, man will grow oblivious once more to the face of peril. Those educated in matters may only sit and contemplate a grander passageway than ever dreamed. Soon, a warrior will rise again revealing a lost message and that the prophecies fortold not one, but two great quests required from those of the moon. Those chosen will experience a revival of the psyche and rouse from a false Eden. Soon, all shall understand pragmatism and value for fellow being. All will fall into place. _

_Ookami no Hohoemi_

**Pieces are slowly coming together...Or, are they slowly spiralling out of reach? To tell you the truth, to say that the outcome is set even in my mind would be lying.**

To Rasgara: Thank you very much for your multiple reviews! I'm glad my writings are appreciated!

To Fitz: You are welcome to leave as many reviews as you would like and keep trying on your story. From what you've told me, it sounds wonderful!

To Aaron MacKenzie: Three of the stars have come into play, with only one lacking, I'm sure I can squeeze in another event.

To everyone I was not able to answer: Thank you very much for your kind reviews and critique! If you would like to ask questions, please feel free to leave them in reviews. I'll (attempt) to answer you in upcoming chapters.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Clock, Forgotten**


	4. Clock Forgotten

"Why won't they stop?"

"I don't have any reason to…"

"I'm not sad!"

"It doesn't hurt"

Reverberance

By Genki Kunoichi

Ch4 Clock, Forgotten

The snarling engine below him gave a groan of remonstration, turning to a soft drone as it sped past pedestrians and vehicles. His hands, tense and calloused, gripped the handles so hard that his knuckles, before a tawny shade, now shone a chalky, sallow tone. Keen eyes narrowed at the scene before him, vision marred with the added murky hue of sunglasses.

A few more miles, and Tsume would be rid of the 'Dead Town'. It's clawed digits grappled at his body, tearing flesh in its attempts to keep him. It wished to trap his soul.

He would have none of that. Memories would wither and weaken, over time, people could be avoided and forgotten, and places could be… He strayed from the particular word running through his mind. He refused to call his actions cowardice. Soon, it wouldn't matter. No one would recognise him, anyways.

The irresolute squeal of rubber alerted his mind back to reality and a flash of auburn drove his brakes back into use, hard. The large, ebony bike lurched forward a few more inches before coming to a halt, growling deep in its bowels at the harsh treatment. A child's body lay before him, now covered in the slick grime that had accumulated during the recent bouts of rain.

Now, he'd be arrested for manslaughter.

"Hey, kid, wake up"

His throat moaned piteously and he shifted in the tiny, dilapidated divan. His teeth gnashed together in the remnants of dulled pain as chocolate eyes slowly registered his surroundings. The walls gave off the pugnent smell of old liquor and he wrinkled his nose at the stench.

"Are you stupid? I asked you a question."

"Huh?"

The boy regarded him with a blinking gaze, eyes clouded over briefly.

"Toboe"

"What?"

"That's my name. It's Toboe"

The boy –no older than fourteen stared up at him, his eyes crinkling, the result of an elated grin.

"Nice to meet you! What's yours?"

"None of your business, kid. If you're okay, leave"

The youth stared up at him from his vantage point on the lumpy matress. His eyes scanned over hoary tresses. The older man had been glancing out the window for some time, face contorted into a frown. Somehow, he guessed that the man usually wore that expression.

"Did I do something to make you angry?"

"Kid, I'm always angry"

"Oh. Okay!"

Sitting up, Toboe's vision blurred and he winced waiting for the momentary discomfort to pass. He placed on precarious foot on the floor, slowly followed by another, and stood using the chipped, wooden bedpost as leverage.

"Can you walk?"

The boy nodded, squinting his eyes to keep focus on the scowling man. Stepping forward into the reflection of the old mirror he hadn't noticed in his earlier inspection of the shabby room, he cringed at the image presented. Countless scrapes and abrasions marred his skin. Purple, throbbing bruises made themselves evident in further inspection and he wondered if they would last until he got back to school.

"That reminds me." He spoke softly, unsure as to the older man's reaction.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…If you could call my grandma to tell her that I'll be late?"

Silence ensued. Seconds ticked away on the old clock, forgotten in the moment's thick air. Tsume growled somewhere in his throat—to himself, maybe, he didn't really care. Maybe he could just scare the kid away and not have to even bother with his 'grandma'. It seemed to simple, and fate had never treated him so kindly. He sighed.

"Yeah. Follow me"

The words had never sounded so natural to either of them.

End Chapter: Clock, Forgotten

So much time has passed since I last updated this, I think that my writing style has even changed. I won't make any promises, but I will try to keep chapters going if I get positive feedback. I believe I no longer have the right to brag that this fanfic was the first continuation fic on Oh, I feel old.

Ciao.


End file.
